


HTTYS - Timestamp #9

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches TV again and to prove himself to Dean he makes a bet. With (un)pleasant consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #9

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a special request from a friend who basically gave me the whole story in bullet points that I only had to turn into proper sentences. So I kind of feel like 90% of this is actually her writing. At least I managed to write this one rather quickly because of that. Hope you like it^^

It’s been some time since he last tuned in but the TV doesn’t really offer anything else worth watching at the moment, so Castiel switches channels to Slavery 101. At least the name is as stupid as ever. He knows it's a risk and that he may very well see something that will send him into another panic attack but it's also possible that he'll find something of interest to him like the program about chastity he saw last time.

In the end, it's mix of both. There's still something about chastity, but this time it’s coupled with the proper way to punish your slave when he misbehaves, like coming without permission for example. Luckily it’s nothing too graphic or cruel and the ‘experts’ mostly talk about prolonged chastity and more intense edging as possible punishments. According to them the slaves need more self-control and that can only be achieved by disciplining them.

The slaves that are introduced intrigue Castiel, they are shown in their everyday life at their Masters’ homes and the one thing that obviously sets them apart from Castiel is that they’re not wearing cock cages. Of course he knows not all slaves have to wear them constantly like he does but it’s still weird to see them walk around like this, cocks free and most of them half hard. And that is exactly where the problem for them lies. They are expected not to come unless their Master allows it and orgasms without permission are met with punishment and often that means time in the cock cage.

Castiel almost wants to laugh, he has to wear the damn thing all the time and the feeling of his cock pressing against the bars, trying in vain to get hard is disturbingly familiar to him. Though he has to admit that he doesn’t really mind it anymore, at least as long as Dean doesn’t tease him more than usual.

Despite that, there’s the question; whose situation is better? Sure, Castiel often wishes he’d still have control over his own cock, that he’d be able to get hard or touch himself, but he doesn’t know if it’d be worth the risk of coming accidentally and being punished for it. With the cage he doesn’t have to worry about it. Still, there’s a whole ‘what if’ scenario in his head and he confronts Dean about it as soon as he’s home.

“You want to what?” Castiel sighs, he knew this would be difficult.

“I’d like to be free of the cage for a day. I saw how those slaves on TV were allowed to live without one as long as they didn’t come and I’d like to try it.”

Dean just shakes his head. “Cas, the cage is there because I want it to be there and you don’t have any right to question that. Besides, I know how poor your self-control is, if I didn't put a cock ring on you every time I take the cage off you'd come at the first touch. You wouldn't even last an hour without coming accidentally."

Castiel sighs and nods. It's the answer he expected but it's still frustrating to hear. He's about to turn around to go back to reading until dinner is ready when Dean stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, maybe we can try it for a day. There are rules though. First, you’re not allowed to touch your cock and believe me, I'll know if you do."

Castiel's brain needs a moment to catch up to what's happening but then he nods. He wouldn't want to touch himself in a situation like that anyway, too much risk of accidentally taking it too far. Dean gives a nod in return and continues.

"You're still going to wear your plug, that’s not negotiable. Also you're still going to sit on the dildo-chair when we eat, I don't care how difficult this is going to make it for you. One thing I’m willing to do is not touch you for a day so you don’t have to worry about that. I have a feeling watching is going to be just as good. You’ll have to hold back your orgasm all day until we go to bed and if you fail I will punish you. Still sure you want this?"

It's a lot to take in but it does nothing to change Castiel's mind.

“Yes.”

~****~

Dean unlocks him the next morning and the clock starts ticking. Even the simple walk downstairs to the kitchen feels weird; Castiel isn’t used anymore to the feeling of his cock hanging freely between his legs.

Breakfast already poses the first problem. The plug he has to wear can mostly be ignored but the dildo that’s attached to the chair is bigger and Castiel has to fight to keep quiet as it presses right against his prostate. It’s difficult to eat like this, when he has to use all of his concentration to stop rocking his hips and keep himself soft. The relief when breakfast is over and Castiel can switch back to his normal plug is immense.

He spends the morning reading and watching Dean prepare lunch and manages to mostly ignore the fact that it would be so easy to reach down and stroke himself. By the time lunch rolls around, things have gotten a bit harder…quite literally. It could barely be called a semi but it’s still enough to distract Castiel and having to sit on the dildo again doesn’t help with his problem at all. When he has to get up after lunch, the table can’t hide him anymore and Dean grins as he sees Castiel’s hard-on.

“Getting a bit excited there, huh? You still have at least 8 more hours to go so I’d be careful if I were you.”

-

In the early afternoon Castiel goes into the garden. He hopes that a bit of walking around and a cool breeze might help him calm down and maybe it would if Dean didn’t insist on watching him. It’s arousing and at the same time extremely embarrassing. Which is weird because Castiel has been running around naked ever since Dean got him and Dean has most definitely seen him hard more than once. There’s nothing for him to feel shame about. Still, with the way his cock is bobbing when he walks, bouncing against his stomach and leaking precome, he feels more exposed than he ever has before. Dean seems to know it somehow because he keeps smirking at him from where he’s sitting on a lawn chair on the patio.

Eventually Castiel gives up and goes back inside to read something. Luckily Dean doesn’t follow him this time. He has about one and a half hour of peace where his erection doesn’t wilt completely but goes back to a more manageable level. Then Dean comes into the living room and switches on the TV, sprawling across the couch. Castiel puts the book aside and curls up in his basket, hoping that Dean will at least choose something interesting.

The channel they end up watching is interesting but the exact opposite of what Castiel wants right now and as nice as Dean’s offer not to touch him today has been, it seems like he is bent on making it hard for him in other ways. Dean ends up on one of the porn channels and the image of a guy getting spit roasted is burned into his memory as Castiel practically runs to the kitchen and lies down in his basket there. He can still hear moaning through the pillow he pulls over his head and he feels his cock harden again. Damn, he was doing so well.

At one point the moaning stops and Castiel isn’t sure whether Dean turned off the TV or just lowered the volume but he’s grateful for it. It doesn’t help though. His cock is rock hard and it hurts and just the thought that he could technically reach down and get himself off is enough to make him soak the blankets with precome.

When Dean calls him for dinner it’s everything but a relief. The dildo feels even bigger than before even though he knows it’s the same and Dean makes pornographic noises every time he takes a bite from his sandwich. It eats at his self-control and soon he’s rocking his hips, each movement putting delicious pressure on his prostate. Castiel can feel his orgasm approaching and he knows he has to stop, has to keep still and take a deep breath. Instead he looks at Dean who seals his lips around the neck of a beer bottle and somehow manages to smirk around it while doing all sorts of pornographic things to it. It’s enough to push Castiel over the edge and with one more thrust of his hips he comes, painting his chest and stomach white, a few drops even landing in his food.

After that there’s complete silence in the kitchen, except for Castiel’s ragged breathing. There’s no room for any post orgasmic bliss, all he can feel is dread and shame. He was so close to his goal. Dean lets him sit there quietly, dildo now uncomfortable against his prostate, while he puts away the food and cleans the table. When he’s done he goes to the living room and calls over his shoulder.

“Put the plug back in and come sit on the couch with me. We’re gonna watch a movie and then go to bed, your punishment can wait until tomorrow.”

Castiel is little more than a lump of misery when he joins Dean on the couch and lets himself be pulled into a hug. They watch The Avengers and Castiel manages to calm down. He’s still anxious about tomorrow, especially because Dean hasn’t locked him up yet, but he doesn’t ask what’s going to happen, just decides to wait and see. He’s still not locked when they go to bed and it feels weird to go to sleep with his cock free but he supposes Dean has his reasons. He’ll find out tomorrow.

~****~

It’s been ages since Castiel woke up with morning wood. Or at least, ages since it wasn’t squashed between the bars of a cock cage. He has to resist the temptation to reach down and take care of it and carefully rolls onto his back, making it impossible to rut against the mattress.

Dean is already up and waiting for him and Castiel forces himself out of bed. It’s probably time for his punishment. Dean points to the full length mirror on their closet door.

“Kneel in front of that, facing the mirror. Keep your knees spread.”

He does as he’s told and looks up at Dean who’s standing a bit off to the side. “I’m sorry we have to do this but you didn’t do as you were told and so I have to punish you. Understand?”

Castiel just nods and looks down, doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“Good. I want you to keep looking at yourself at all times. Not at me or at the floor or anything else. Just you. Now get yourself off.” Castiel knows he’s not supposed to but his head snaps up and he looks at Dean, wide-eyed.

“Yes, you heard that right, you’re allowed to touch yourself. It’s a one-time-only thing though, so don’t get used to it. Now start or I’ll have to add more punishments.”

Castiel complies immediately and keeps eye contact with his reflection as he reaches out to touch himself. It’s a bit of a shock and extremely weird to be able to properly touch his own cock for the first time in nearly two years. He almost forgot what it felt like. It doesn’t take him long to find a rhythm and he brings himself close to the edge, rubbing precome all over the shaft and teasing the head with his thumb. It feels glorious and Castiel doesn’t even mind that he has to watch himself fall apart, too occupied with his hand wrapped around his own dick. He comes with a silent scream, eyes still locked onto his reflection as he strokes himself through his orgasm.

Once he gets too sensitive he stops, breathing heavily.

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

Dean’s voice is a shock and Castiel looks up again before realizing his mistake and quickly turning away towards the mirror. “I’ll let that slide but I still haven’t given you the signal to stop, so keep stroking yourself.”

It hurts, god it hurts, and Castiel isn’t sure he’s physically able to keep going but he starts stroking himself again and soon he can see the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Don’t stop. I want to see another orgasm.”

Castiel nearly looks up again but stops himself and instead strokes himself faster. The first tears are falling now and this time the come hitting his stomach is accompanied by more pain than pleasure. It’s too much now, the overstimulation unbearable, but Dean still doesn’t tell him to stop and so Castiel keeps going. He starts sobbing, can barely see his reflection through the tears, and it takes all his willpower to not stop stroking himself. He feels wrung out and doesn’t know if he can even achieve the third orgasm that Dean probably wants from him.

“Please, Dean…I can’t, please stop.”

He’s not even sure if he said it out loud but suddenly Dean is there, kneeling next to him and whispering in his ear.

“Come for me.”

There’s only pain this time as a few meager drops spill from Castiel’s cock and he just sobs harder when Dean gently pries his hand away from his cock. “So, Cas. Do you think I should lock your dick up again?”

Castiel’s answer is a mix between a hiccup and a sob. “Yes.”

He has to keep himself from crying out when Dean rubs his cock with a damp towel to clean it and puts some cooling cream on it afterwards. The click of the padlock is a huge relief and Dean laughs as Castiel sighs happily. “Are you ever going to argue with me again about how to treat your cock?”

Castiel leans forward and presses his face into Dean’s neck. “No. I promise.”

He can hear Dean chuckle. “Alright then. Now get up, we can’t waste all morning sitting on the floor. Get on the bed, it’s time for breakfast.”

Castiel hadn’t noticed the tray with food on the bedside table before but now that he sees it his stomach starts grumbling as if on cue. Dean grins and drops down next to him on the bed, pulling him into his lap.

They share the pancakes between them, occasionally stealing kisses and making a mess with the maple syrup. By midday, all the pain and desperation from that morning are nearly forgotten and maybe the extensive cuddling session with Dean after breakfast also had something to do with that. Maybe.


End file.
